farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Slang and terminology
The following is general list of the slang, terms and lexicon of Farscape, placed in one convenient and relatively easy to search page. Each word will have it's own individual page, all of which will be linked as we expand the site. A altex: noun *Hynerian bodily organ *as in: "I can prepare another slide of Rygel's blood and check his liver and altex functions again."-- Aeryn *(1.6 "Thank God It's Friday... Again") a-lu-e-masata: greeting *Acquaran greeting meaning "hello" or "welcome" *since the Acquarians are lost "colonists" of the Ancient Hynerian Empire, it is very possible that this phrase originates from an ancient Hynerian saying. *(1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton") ammiox: noun *tool to alleviate Moya's amnexus problems *(1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton") amnexus: noun *part of Moya's internal systems *first appearance in (1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton") arn: noun *measurement of time; roughly equivalent to one standard hour on Earth. *first appearance in (1.2 "I, E.T.") in the form "arn-a" *appears in (1.4 "Throne for a Loss") for the first time as "arn" aura morph: noun *see definition for freslin *(3.13 "Scratch 'n' Sniff") B barkan: noun *Hynerian animal analogous to a bat *as in: "He blasted out of there like a barkan out Hezmana!" -- Rygel *(1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton") bassim oil:noun *a possession of Zhaan's that Chiana snurches *(1.16 "A Human Reaction") blez: verb *meaning to relax or to "chill out" *as in: "Tell Moya she's just gonna have to blez out!" -Chiana blotching: adv/intensifier *extremely, very; similar to "frelling" *believed to be solely a Dam-Ba-Da term *as in: Aeryn: "How long is this going to take?" Furlow: "Twice as blotching long as if you weren't here." *(1.11 "Till the Blood Runs Clear") bonosphere: noun *outer layer of atmosphere of Dam-Ba-Da *as in: "I picked up bursts of unusual gravity waves not long ago in the upper bonosphere." *(1.11 "Till the Blood Runs Clear") borderwarks: noun *tears, waterworks *as in: "Toad, what's with the borderwarks??" Chiana to Rygel who is crying since he has a chemical imbalance after the transfer of Aeryn's baby out of his body, akin to post-partum depression *Peacekeeper Wars 2 broka seeds: noun *a medicinal seed that helps arrest infection *(1.21 "Bone to Be Wild") C cacking: verb *Dying. Slang analogous to "croaking" or "kicking the bucket". Chiana uses this term when explaining to D'Argo about the death of another, as in: "Crichton... We ah... we don't know what to tell him about the guy cacking." *(3.2 "Suns and Lovers") calcivore: noun *an eater of bone, such as M'Lee *(1.21 "Bone to be Wild") chakan oil: noun *Derived from the Tannot Root, it is used to power Peacekeeper weapons *first appearance in (1.6 "Thank God It's Friday, Again") cherklan jerky: noun *a food which Rygel is fed on the planet of Aquara *(1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton") chelsik fire hose: noun *presumably a hose which shoots liquid, or possibly flames, with great power *as in: "We couldn't have got you off of each other with a chelsik fire hose?" Rygel *(Peacekeeper Wars 1) cholian curd salad: noun *Hynerian delicacy clorium: element *One of the six cargos Leviathans are forbidden from carrying, because it has a numbing effect on them. *an atmospherically induced isotope of twinium. *(1.2 "I, E.T.") commerce planet: noun *the term used to describe any planet on which trade or bartering occurs, and where supplies may be bought *first appearance in (1.1 "Premiere") contala tea: noun *a Luxan drink *(1.5 "Back and Back and Back to the Future") crank: adv/intensifier *mild Zenetan expeltive *as in: "They blasted the crank out of me!" *(1.13 "The Flax") cronite: noun *shavings from Moya's cargo hold floor *highly explosive when mixed with Lutra Oil *(1.22 "Family Ties") cycle: noun *measurement of time; app. one standard Earth year (365 days) *as in: "I have spent 8 degrading cycles aboard this ship and now I am finally liberated." D'Argo to John *first appearance in (1.1 "Premiere") D dag-yo: adjective *meaning "cool" *Nebari origin *as in: "So, the baby's really dag-yo?" -Chiana *(1.21 "Bone to be Wild") Das-trak krjtor: intensifer *Scarran expletive Dench: noun *Unit of measurement *as in: "I want a three point grid of every square dench of this asteroid." *(1.21 "Bone to be Wild") delta: directional vector *the first part of a set of coordinates *as in: "Delta 6, premno 9, lurg 8" - Zhaan *(1.4 "Throne for a Loss") dominar: noun *title for the "Emperor-King" of the Hynerian Empire, such as Dominar Rygel XVI. Also, presumably, Rygel's cousin would use the title Dominar Bishan. *first appearance in (1.1 "Premiere") *As in, "You're a Dominar - it has to count for something!" - Stark, (Peacekeeper Wars 1) drad/dradest: adjective *meaning best or wildest *Example: "Molnon says it's the dradest. Says it will blow my mind." -Chiana *first appearance in (2.3 "Taking the Stone") *also meaning cool, as in: "Hey princess, the narl is in your stomach? Drad!" - Chiana, (Peacekeeper Wars 1) draz: expletive *curse word *Nebari origin *as in: "We can Starburst the draz out if here!" -Chiana *(1.15 "Durka Returns") drannit: adjective *Sebacean slang for a part of the anatomy, often used as an insult. dranick: noun *Rough equivalent to the derogatory term "bastard", or "asshole." Used to describe a person who is being arrogant, stubborn, or cruel. *as in: "You are such a Dranick." *(3.8 "Green Eyed Monster") dren: noun *Equivalent to "shit", or an unwanted substance or act. *as in: "You smell like dren. You look like dren." ? D'Argo to John *first appearance in (1.6 "Thank God It's Friday, Again") driblocks: noun *a derogatory term, roughly equivalent to slut, as in: "Get your own fantasy, driblocks, they're having my baby." - Rygel to Jool *(Peacekeeper Wars 1) dridgenaughts: noun *a derogatory term *possibly of Nebari origin *as in: "We can take those dridgenaughts on." - Chiana referring to the Scarran soldiers marching by, from whom the group is hiding. *(Peacekeeper Wars 2) E eema: noun *meaning backside *Luxan origin *as in: "You are a real pain in the eema!" -D'Argo *1.22 "Family Ties" F fahrbot: adjective *Crazy; insane; potty; mad; nutso; demented *Hynerian word, see also magra-fahrbot *1.19 "Nerve" or before *first appearance in 1.11 "Till the Blood Runs Clear" *as in "Stark went completely fahrbot when he heard that the Scarrans blew the hezmana out of the Eidilons" - Chiana to D'Argo, Peacekeeper Wars 2 *also "fahzbot", as in: "What is it exactly about these guys that makes you so fahzbot?" - Chiana to Stark, Peacekeeper Wars 1 fapootah (or fa-pu-tah): noun or exclamation *Bastard, or asshole. Can also mean "Like Hell!". A distinctly unfriendly term. *Hynerian word *first appearance in 1.3 "Exodus From Genesis" farko: noun *Analogous to 'hogwash'. Jool says "Well, need I say more? If you learned about it in military school, it's certain to be farko." *3.5 "...Different Destinations" fek: noun *Multi-usage Nebari word, not easily translated *probably ass or asshole *3.6 "Eat Me" fekkik: noun *stupid waif; naive fool; dipshit *Nebari word used by Chianna when she saw Jool being "milked" for freslin *3.13 "Scratch 'n Sniff" fellip: noun *creature on Tarsis. Its nectar is used to make an alcoholic drink resembling beer. *1.16 "A Human Reaction" fellip nectar: noun *alcoholic drink made with the nectar of the fellip *1.16 "A Human Reaction" festival of pregrar: noun *a Luxan festival *celebrated once each cycle *1.9 "DNA Mad Scientist" filigran: noun *a blooming Delvian plant *1.9 "DNA Mad Scientist" food cube: noun *Compact cubes (made from animal, vegetable, and mineral substances) which are sustaining, if not palatable, to many life forms. *first appearance in 1.1 "Premiere" frangle: noun *an engine part (possibly nonexistent) mentioned by Furlow *as in: "Maybe an ionised frangle, as well - shouldn't be too tough to fix." *1.11 "Till the Blood Runs Clear" frax: verb *screw; bugger; colloquially, disregard, as in "Frax your father." *Sheyang term *1.7 "PK Tech Girl" frell: noun, verb, interjection *The most well-known Farscape word, used as a replacement for the coarse Anglo-Saxon monosyllable indicating sexual intercourse, both directly and idiomatically. *As in: "Frell you" or "I want this miracle of life the frell out of me" - Peacekeeper Wars 1 *Sebacean word *first appearance in 1.9 "DNA MAd Scientist" frellwit: noun *idiot; foolish or brainless person; shit-for-brains *Sebacean variant *4.6 "Natural Election" frelnik: noun * something that smells FOUL *The precise meaning of this word is uncertain but it's Sebacean root "frell" leads to some spunky speculation about its meaning *3.16 "Revenging Ange" freslin: noun *an attractant drug; a powerful aphrodisiac known to affect several different races that occurs in at least two varieties. One variety, when ingested, makes others seem more attractive to the user. *A second variety causes the user to emit pheromones and to appear differently to others. This effect is called an aura morph. *Freslin is made using material extracted from the senil gland (found in most sentient species). *3.13 "Scratch 'n' Sniff" frodank: adjective *wonky; stupid; ridiculous, as in "your frodank idea" froonium drive (or froon): noun *nonexistent part (or substance) of a Prowler, mentioned by Chiana in an attempt to speak techno-babble intended to sound "Star Trek"-ish *1.19 "Nerve" frotash: adjective or noun'' *type of Luxan garden that D'Argo would like to plant *1.6 "Thank God It's Friday, Again" '''frotein: noun *a refreshing beverage, probably alcoholic. Perhaps a Margarita. *as in "Can I get you both some rations, some chilled frotein, perhaps?" - Aeryn *1.7 "PK Tech Girl" froth-mouth: noun *someone who is frothing at the mouth; a lunatic *as in: "Some froth-mouth with a metal eye shut off all the lights." - Chiana *1.15 "Durka Returns" fweakin' insane: adjective *Crichton called Chiana this, which obviously means "freaking insane." *Gigi Edgley has used fweakin in chats. *2.4 "Crackers Don't Matter" G gah: interjection *mild Nebari expletive garanta's brax: noun *rat's ass; something worthless *possibly a Hynerian term *1.4 Throne for a Loss garbologist: noun *Staanz's profession *a connoisseur of things other people throw out; collectors for a profit *1.13 The Flax garda: noun *Clansmen colloquialism for male (with a bit of attitude) *2.3 Taking the Stone gavrok: noun * an aromatic medicinal herb, prized and used in dried form by Zhaan *1.8 That Old Black Magic gelt sty: noun *mess; although the meaning of gelt is uncertain, this parallels "pig sty" geometric pregnancy: noun *a result of genetic modifications to the Sebacean physiology of soldiers bred into a battle unit; pregnancy is accelerated so that Peacekeepers are not out of service long term. *"It's a geometric pregnancy... We will be having it sooner than you think... Essentially we are going to be parents in a matter of solar days." - Aeryn *Peacekeeper Wars 1 glarian scale: noun *a temperature scale similar to Celsius or Fahrenheit *as in: "We've taken him to 105 below the glarian frost point." - Pilot to Aeryn *1.6 Thank God It's Friday... Again gleebo: noun *fool; tyro; ninny; idiot; silly person; dipshit *Nebari word *as in: "Why do I always get stuck with the gleebos that don't have any plan?" - Chiana *1.15 Durka Returns glendian pleasure vessel: noun *a ship on which passengers come and go at will and are treated well *as in: "Has Moya turned into a glendian pleasure vessel now?" - Rygel *1.15 Durka Returns gorlack: noun *some foodstuff *first appearance in 1.22 "Family Ties" *4.4 "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" grandeer: noun *the title of the leader of the Aquarans *as in: "You know, this grandeer stuff is really quite comfortable!" - Rygel *1.14 Jeremiah Crichton greebol' (or gleebo): noun *fool; tyro; ninny; idiot; silly person; dipshit *Nebari word grezz: noun *engine part (possibly nonexistent) *as in "A blown grezz conductor is my guess." *1.11 Till the Blood Runs Clear grimmit: noun *chicken; wimp; person lacking bravery *Raxil called Ka D'Argo a grimmit when he didn't want to use a Hangi. *3.13 "Scratch 'n Sniff" gris: noun *crap; similar to dren, as in "we beat the gris out of him" *Nebari word *1.17 "Through The Looking Glass" grolash: noun *moron; fool; idiot; a mild insult grot: noun *drudge; military "grunt"; dogsbody; with a touch of idiot/imbecile *possible Sebacean word *as in "This is grot's work." - Aeryn *1.7 "PK Tech Girl" grotless: adjective *witless; as in "I'm scared grotless." *Nebari term *1.17 Through the Looking Glass H hammond side (or haman): noun *A direction used on space stations and ships. The "starboard" or right side. *1.18 A Bug's Life hazmot: noun *equivalent to bitch *Example: "You son of a hazmot." *Likely a Luxan word *2.09 "Out of Their Minds" heat delirium: noun *a debilitating (but nonlethal) reaction that Sebaceans have to prolonged exposure to heat. It can quickly cause Living Death (a perpetual catatonic state) if left untreated. *as the cells overheat, the nervous system shuts down, first the short term memory is lost, then motor functions, and the last to go is long term memory *1.03 "Exodus from Genesis" henta's: ''noun *a small unit of linear distance; about an inch *Hynerian word '''hepatian minced stew: noun *a feast item *prepared by Chiana since it is a favored dish of the crew *1.22 "Family Ties" hetch: adjective *either a unit or a description of speed; perhaps, the equivalent of Star Trek's "warp speed" *as in "Leading to our current maximum speed which is barely hetch 2." - Pilot *1.01 "Premiere" Hezmana (or Hez): noun *Hell, literally and idiomatically *Luxan word *Example: "Where the hezmana in my orders did you find the phrase pre-emptive attack?!?" or "Where the hezmana is that siren coming from?" *1.02 "I, E.T." hingemot: noun *fool *Sebacean word horodalay: noun *the ability to encourage rationality and tranquility in others, it is an ability possessed by the Eidelons of Arnessk upon maturity *the capacity to influence others toward peace *Peacekeeper Wars, Part 1 Hurlian Stone: noun *ring-like object that Rygel uses for bartering on the first commerce planet to which the crew travels after escaping. *1.01 "Premiere" hygic system: noun *one of Moya's control systems Hynerian cream soap: noun *a substance desired by Rygel after their original escape from Peacekeeper captivity *1.01 "Premiere" Hyper-Rage]: noun *a sometimes uncontrollable fit of super violent rage to which Luxans are susceptible. Hyper-Rage is said to have an amnesia-like effect on the one raging. *1.06 "Thank God it's Friday... Again" I IASA: noun *probably the International Astronautics and Space Administration, to parallel NASA. *1.01 "Premiere" identifile: noun *identifying data files *1.13 "The Flax" Intellent Virus: noun *A sophisticated virus that passes from one host to another or can produce spores to infect many hosts. The viral cells can carry limited memories from previous hosts. This virus can use the host's memory and brain to carry out complex actions. *1.18 "A Bug's Life" inton: noun *unit of linear measurement, as in "every inton of conduit" *This word may have a second definition as a Hynerian panic attack or asthma. *3.16 "Revenging Angel" iriscentent fluid: noun *a substance Moya uses as fuel, and necessary for her functioning *1.01 "Premiere" Irreversably Contaminated (also Irrevokably Contaminated): adjective *Peacekeeper High Command term for the capital offense of exceeding the parameters for contact with unclassified alien lifeforms *punishment is death or banishment *Example: "You may very well have exceeded those parameters Officer Sun ? that would make you irreversibly contaminated." - Captain Crais to Aeryn *1.01 "Premiere" J janeray syrup: noun *a sweet food of which Rygel is fond and which he desires after their first escape from Peacekeeper captivity *1.01 "Premiere" jellifan fire paste: noun *a substance that can be used to make a bomb *used with sevva crystals and detonators *1.15 "Durka Returns" jibber: verb *to talk in a nonsensical manner *Example: "Must you jibber while I'm eating?" *1.05 "Back and Back and Back to the Future" jick-tied: adjective -tightly restrained; made helpless; Sebacean equivalent of hog-tied jikset root: noun *an herb used by Zhaan to treat illnesses. *1.08 "That Old Black Magic" jilnak: noun *a purgative; a cleansing restorative; a medicine that causes biological evacuation, especially of the bowels *4.04 "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" jinka poles: noun *a method of public display *Example: "If you damage the captain's prize, he'll have your heads on jinka poles." *1.18 "A Bug's Life" jixit root: noun *a medicinal herb used in apothecaries and commonly by Zhaan juka: noun *his is used like "god" or "heavens" in English, idiomatically indicating wonder. *Br'Nee exclaimed "My Juka" after he learned that Zhaan is a Delvian. *1.21 "Bone to be Wild" juxt: interjection *Mild Hynerian expletive, probably "Heck." K kaftan: noun *presumably a caftan, a long robe; this term was used by Chiana. *Example: "Keep it in your kaftan." *1.20 "The Hidden Memory" kal tanega chivorko: phrase *Crais' exclamation when examining Talyn. Aeryn's reply to him indicates this means a crowning glory. *1.22 "Family Ties" Kay'me maia kosa Visha'meel maia kosa ah Khalaan ah Khalaan: religious prayer *a Delvian chant that Zhaan used on the Halosian ship, and heard repeatedly on the New Moon of Delvia. *1.12 "Rhapsody in Blue" and 2.09 "Out Of Their Minds" *first heard in part in 1.01 "Premiere" kelvic crystals: noun *small, green gems which can be used as currency in the Uncharted Territories. *Rygel won some while playing Tadek. *1.13 "The Flax" Khalaan: noun *a Delvian god, goddess or religious figure. *1.01 "Premiere" Khamsin/'Kampshan': adjective *a term describing some sort of mess or chaos *as in: "We're in the middle of a massive khamsin." *3.02 "Suns and Lovers" khan: interjection *a profanity Chiana acquired from the Clansmen; loosely translated, it means "asshole". *Chiana exclaimed to Crichton, "You frelling Khan!" after he injected her with a knock-out shot. *2.03 "Taking the Stone" kijrot root: noun *a medicinal herb *1.21 "Bone to be Wild" kinkoid: adjective *a word meaning crazy, weird or nuts *Chiana's reaction to having to lick Zhaan's bed sheet was to exclaim "Is everyone aboard this ship Kinkoid?!?" *1.18 "A Bug's Life" klendian flu: noun *a sniffling, sneezing disease similar to the common cold or flu. While not fatal, the illness is characterized by excessive phlegm and respiratory difficulty. *1.08 "That Old Black Magic" Koldivara Blinearian grain: noun *a lush plant which used to grow on Sykar before the harvest of the tannot root took over *1.06 Thank God It's Friday... Again kordla: noun *a food prepared by Chiana *1.22 "Family Ties" Korvinium: noun *presumably an element or precious metal of some value, it comes in various purities *It is demanded by the Tavleks as a ransom for Rygel *1.04 "Throne for a Loss" krastic: adjective *messed up or strange *as in: "Is that krastic ship still frelling with us?" *3.16 "Revenging Angel" krawldar: noun *Hynerian delicacy. One of the foods Chiana prepared for their special supper in 1.22 Family Ties. *first mentioned by Rygel in 1.17 "Through the Looking Glass" krell: adjective *cool, awesome or excellent. ku-mah: noun *an Acquarian male. *1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton" L level risers: noun *Peacekeeper term for stairways. *1.20 "The Hidden Memory" life disc: noun *A pair of surgical implants that create a permanent link between the life-forces of two beings. Each individual receives one disc which can emit powerful signals. As long as both remain alive, the Life Discs remain active. The range of the disc's emissions appears limitless and unrestrained by intervening physical obstacles. If one of the bonded entities dies, the Life Disc possessed by the other will go dark, signifying the other's passing. When the Life Disc embedded in Chiana's abdomen suddenly ceased functioning, she thought that her brother had died. *2.03 "Taking the Stone" life force: noun *A term used with the Life Disc. It determines whether or not the person is still living. *2.03 "Taking the Stone" life link: noun *The link between two people created by their Life Discs. *2.03 "Taking the Stone" Light of Truth: noun *This test goes back to the root of Litigaran law, mentioned first in The Axiom. A burning torch is held up to a person testifying. The light gets brighter if the person is not telling the truth. *2.08 "Dream a Little Dream" Living Death: noun *The final stage of Sebacean Heat Delirium. Victims are left in a state of neural shutdown. *A coma-like state from which death is the only end. *first appearance in 1.3 Exodus From Genesis loomas: pronoun *Breasts. Boobs. Female mammery glands. Lost People: noun *When a Clansmen doesn't take the stone at 22 cycles, the gardas and nixas don't like seeing the resulting slow death by radiation poisoning. Thus, they go off and make themselves 'lost'. *2.03 "Taking the Stone" lurg: directional vector *the last part of a set of coordinates *as in: "Delta 6, premno 9, lurg 8" - Zhaan *1.04 "Throne for a Loss" lutra oil: noun *A substance that becomes highly explosive when mixed with Cronite. It was an ingredient in the bomb that John and D'Argo used to set off the explosion that destroyed Scorpius Gammak Base. *1.22 "Family Ties" *It is also used as a cooking fluid. Chiana claimed that the pot blew up while she and Jothee were making Soccherins because she used too much Lutra Oil. Luxan Chase: noun *Luxan courtship ritual; little is known about this ritual, however it is well-known amongst other species including Ilanics. *1.05 "Back and Back and Back to the Future" ly-jel: noun *One of the components, along with bet-tur, which are included in a salve that can inhibit the Delvian budding process. *2.07 "Home on the Remains" M magnetic crypt encoder: noun *A device to crack Peacekeeper door codes. An attempt at the code has to be made one at a time. Stark spent two cycles collecting metals to make his. *1.20 The Hidden Memory magra: adjective *To the extreme; often accompanied by another adjective, for example, magra-fahrbot magra-fahrbot: adjective *An especially emphasized form of fahrbot, probably meant to mean 'insane' *as in "you're not just fahrbot, you're magra-fahrbot!" *1.19 Nerve maldik: noun *a musical instrument native to Sykar *1.6 Thank God It's Friday Again malik: insult *no clear definition *Rygel, referring to Chiana stealing food, said "The little malik will eat anything that isn't maggot covered." *2.4 Crackers Don't Matter malsonic labor stockade: noun *A type of prison camp. Staanz spent 9 cycles at one. *1.13 The Flax mank: noun *Gunk or dirt. Jool admonishes Chiana and claims: "You're getting mank everywhere." *3.6 Eat Me marjols: noun *A Hynerian delicacy resembling escargot or snails. *Highly desired and sought after by Rygel *first appearance in 1.16 A Human Reaction Masata: noun *The Acquarian word to mean prophesied savior and deity. They believed Rygel was the Masata. *The Masata is to rise up and lead the Aquarans to the light, as it is written in the Timbala *1.14 Jeremiah Crichton "May Rah'nalan Be With You": phrase *Zhaan uses it often as a farewell greeting like "May The Force Be With You." Maxilian Pilayder Day Parade: event *a loud event *as in "My head is pounding like a Maxilian Pilayder Day Parade? ? D'Argo *1.4 Throne for a Loss mela nerve: noun *A nerve in a Nebari's back. Pressing on it can paralyze a Nebari from the neck down, either temporarily or permanently. *4.16 Bringing Home the Beacon mellett: noun *An undesirable food (presumably like liver). *Ryge: "What am I chopped mellet?" Zhaan: "I can stomach mellet." *1.9 DNA Mad Scientist micropollen: noun *An allergen released by Delvian buds. If not contained, they can cause Zhaan's plant-life form to begin to flower and she could die. *2.7 Home On the Remains midmeal: noun *Lunch mippippippi: noun *D'Argo's version of Mississippi. *first appearance in 1.17 Through the Looking Glass mivonks: pronoun *A slang term for part of the male reproductive anatomy. Literally; testicles. Often used in a derogatory sense as in "being led around by his mivonks." *as in: "Don't get your mivonks in a twist." Chiana to D'Argo in Peacekeeper Wars 2 *first appearance in 1.5 Back and Back and Back to the Future morna lobes: pronoun *A mushroom with hallucinogenic properties. It is found on the Royal Cemetery Planet. Of the four caps on each mushroom, three will get you high and one will kill. There is no way to tell which lobe is fatal. *2.3 Taking the Stone N narl: noun -A term used by the Clansmen, meaning a baby, birth or life. -as in: "A new narl emerges." -2.3 Taking the Ston" -Also used by Chiana in Peacekeeper Wars 1: "The narl is in your stomach?" and Peacekeeper Wars 2: "I can't birth a narl? I don't want a narl? I hate narls? I'm still a narl myself!" nashtin cleansing pills: noun -Yellow colored gel capsules, they are an Uncharted Territories cure for the hangover. When giving them to Chiana, Rygel said, "...Take one immediately, one at the midmeal, and one if needed that night." -It should be noted that if one takes all the pills at once, they have the side effect of making the person hyperactive and very talkative. -2.8 Dream a Little Dream nawnuk: noun -A belittling expression. -as in: "Tell the nawnuk he's clear to come over, but remind him we're in no mood for yotz." -D'Argo -3.9 Out of Their Minds negnik: noun -A species of weak or helpless animal. -Used in slang as in "You couldn't kill a negnik." -3.13 Scratch 'n' Sniff neural block: noun -A contrivance devised to block out memories. The Ancients possibly placed one in Crichton's mind to hide the wormhole technology information they gave him. Even the Aurora Chair could not infiltrate beyond the block. -1.19 Nerve neural stroke: noun -A fighting technique used by Scorvians. Matala used the 'neural strike" to knock Aeryn out, which alerted her to the fact that Matala wasn't truly an Ilanic. -1.5 Back and Back and Back to the Future nixar: noun -A word used by the Clansmen on the Royal Cemetery Planet meaning girl, gal, or babe. -2.3 Taking the Stone nogelti crystals: noun -Valuable stones extracted from the body of the Budong and used as currency. -2.7 Home on the Remains nonk: noun -A male Tavlek. -1.4 Throne For a Loss Nosferatu: noun -One of Crichton's early nicknames for Scorpius. -1.20 A Hidden Memory nurfer: noun -Peacekeeper derogatory slang, roughly meaning "dork," "geek," or "loser." -One of the Peacekeeper Commandos, after being told Chiana was Crichton's non-reg server, decided Crichton was not as big a nurfer as he originally thought. -1.18 A Bug's Life numdas: noun -guts, mivonks -as in: "You haven't got the numdas to put me in the chair!" - Crais to Scorpius -1.20 The Hidden Memory O off-worlder: noun *Litigaran term for non-Litigarans. *2.8 Dream a Little Dream ointment of yuvok: noun *A preparation of salve or ointment used to clear breathing passages. D'Argo slathered some on Rygel's nose to relieve the pressure when he was suffering from Klendian Flu. According to Rygel, it smells like 'trat.' *1.8 That Old Black Magic onlux: element The Denean term for chlorium. *1.2 I, ET onnyxi play partners: noun *Green dolls belonging to Staanz. She uses them for fuel. * They particalize and they levitate. She has collected over 9 million of them and expects to someday sell them for a small fortune. *1.13 The Flax Orican: noun *A Luxan holy person who has acquired strong spiritual powers and are revered by Luxans as 'seekers of truth.' *The worthiness of potential 'attendants' is tested by the Orican putting their hand into the individual's chest. *See Nilaam. *2.2 Vitas Mortis ossoh scent: noun *A potent perfume-like substance, available in varying levels of pheromones. According to Rygel, the stronger varieties can make just about anybody irresistible. *1.13 The Flax otec lamp: noun *A [Luxan|Luxans light fixture commonly used to ward off evil. Others: noun *Sykaran reference to the enslaving Peacekeepers, who return every half-cycle. *1.6 Thank God It's Friday Again P pantak jab: noun -A highly effective Peacekeeper hand to hand combat maneuver that can take someone down with one blow. -As in: "Hit... I, no... A pantak jab. You are more susceptible than most." - Aeryn -1.4 Throne for a Loss Paralitic embalming agent: noun -a gas used by the Scarrans on prisoners that they want to dissect whilst they are still alive -it preserves living tissue without harming the brain -combustible at a very high temperature, heavier than air it sinks downward -Peacekeeper Wars 1&2 Paraphoral Nerve: noun -A part of Sebacean physiology. The nerve removes toxins from a Sebacean's body. If damaged, it does not regenerate and toxins will build up until death. A tissue graft from a genetically compatible donor is the only way to repair it. -1.19 Nerve Pa'u: noun -The word for a Delvian priest, or priestess, as in Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan -first appearance in 1.1 Premiere pellish venker: insult -A personal slur, as in: "A hiccup is involuntary, you pellish venker!" -3.10 Relativity pervo: adjective -Perverse or perverted. -as in: "You wanna be a pervo?" - Chiana -1.18 A Bug's Life pewnkah: adjective -A derogatory term meaning 'low-life.' Kcrackic asked Rygel and Zhaan if they'd seen a ship, "run by a pewnkah named Staanz." -1.13 The Flax photogasm: noun -A reaction that occurs in Delvian females when exposed to Ionic radiation such as what accompanies solar flares. Stimulating the photosynthetic reaction and causing a rush of an endorphin-like compound, photogasms can last for several hours. Zhaan explained this light-induced orgasmic sensation was one of the gifts of the Delvian Seek. -1.11 Till the Blood Runs Clear Pip: nicknames -Crichton's nickname for Chiana. After calling her this, he tells her Pip is my favorite traveling companion. -first appearance in 1.17 Through the Looking Glass Pleebing: verb -damn, frelling -As in: "Don't tell me... You're not a pleebing ocular physician." - Aeryn -1.11 Till the Blood Runs Clear pleeking: verb -Term meaning 'messing with' or sneaking. Chiana used this when the Clansmen were playing a bit of cat and mouse with her; "Stop pleeking around!" -2.3 Taking the Stone plock: noun -a tavlek term meaning crap or dren -as in: "Sick of hearing your plock." -1.4 Throne for a Loss Pneuma: noun -Delvian term for soul. -1.12 Rhapsody in Blue postral: noun -Similar to a pustule except it is filled with acid. Postrals are found on dead budong flesh. -2.7 Home On the Remains premno: directional vector -the middle part of a set of coordinates -as in: "Delta 6, premno 9, lurg 8." - Zhaan -1.4 Throne for a Loss Priestan: noun -Acquarian religious figure. -1.14 Jeremiah Crichton probakto: noun -An expletive meaning 's.o.b.' or bastard. Normally used in a good sense such as Rygel's farwell to John: "Go, you lucky probakto." -1.16 A Human Reaction prowt: adjective -An unpleasant odor -as in: "Smells like prowt." -1.19 I-Yensch, You-Yensch prowser fruit: noun -a fruit which D'Argo wants to harvest on Hyneria -Possibly Luxan or Hynerian in origin -as in: "Rygel's invited us to Hyneria? thought I could do some work with my hands... Plant some prowser fruit, make some wine." - D'Argo -Peacekeeper Wars 1 puntar: adjective -Used by Kcrackic to describe Staanz. -1.13 The Flax Q quadra helix: noun *A form of the DNA double helix that can pinpoint a species origin using a genetic map. *Extracted from the eye by Namtar. *1.9 DNA Mad Scientist quantum singularity: noun *Another name for a black hole. Verell and Matala managed to capture a piece of one to use as a weapon. When John was snooping around in their transport pod, he touched it and it caused him to flip back and forth in time. *1.5 Back and Back and Back to the Future R Rha: noun -Delvian god, goddess, or prophet. raslak: noun -An alcoholic drink that can be served warm. Chiana drank this on the Gammak Base. -1.19 "Nerve" Rauliss Buds: noun -A species of flower. Chiana made the comment: "What have you guys been thinking all this time? What? She was out picking Rauliss Buds while all the other mean Peacekeepers did all the really nasty stuff?" -2.6 "The Way We Weren't" regenerative fascia membranes: noun -Part of Zhaan's physiology. ribbonhole: noun -What the people of Denea called a wormhole. -1.2 "I, ET" Ritual of Passing: noun -Utilizing the spiritual link between an Orican and her attendant to allow the Orican to pass on into the next life. -2.2 Vita Mortis Ritual of Renewal: noun -Utilizing the spiritual link between an Orican and her attendant to allow the Orican to become young again. When Nilaam realized the strength of D'Argo, she performed the Ritual of Renewal instead of the Ritual of Passing. -2.2 "Vitas Mortis" S Sanctity Root: noun -A twisted root whose tree forms the heart of the Delvian temples. It is toxic to everyone but Delvians. It symbolically represents purity in thought and intent of the spiritual teachings of the Delvian Missionaries. Those grown on New Moon of Delvia are stunted and twisted because of the toxic atmosphere. -1.12 "Rhapsody in Blue" scope: verb -A Clansmen term meaning 'to realize' or 'to decide'. -2.3 "Taking the Stone" -sentra chords: noun -Sounds made by D'Argo's Shilquen that were heard when he was tuning it up. -1.9 "DNA Mad Scientist" servicers: pronoun -A derogatory term meaning "non-combatant." D'Argo used this term for Pilot and the DRDs. -1.1 "Premiere" sevva crystals: pronoun -A crystalline substance used in the creation of high-explosives. A reasonably high proportion of sevva crystals is required for a strong blast. These crystals, combined with other ingredients (Jelifan Fire Paste), made up the bomb Rygel used in his attempt to kill Captain Durka. Shadow Depository: noun -A secure bank that asks no questions of its patrons. It is heavily guarded and defended. The one visited by the crew was run by Natira. -2.19 "Liars, Guns, and Money - A Not So Simple Plan]" shai: interjection -An Acquarian admonition meaning 'enough' or 'go away'. -1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton" shalton: adjective -A slang term. Rygel said to Pilot: "I've been screaming my shalton head off!" shilquen: noun -A Luxan four-stringed instrument. D'Argo hand crafted one that he played for Pilot in an unspoken apology for chopping off one of his arms. -1.4 "Back and Back and Back to the Future" Shakit Sonnet: noun -Luxan songs or poetry often written about great Luxan warrior heroes. -1.6 "God It?s Friday, Again" shivvies: noun -Underwear. shlock: verb -To take a dren -4.4 "Lava's A Many Splendored Thing" "Single Infection Stage": noun -Early stage in the development of an Intellent Virus during which the virus can only infect one host at a time. During this stage, it can move from one host to another, preferring to kill its previous host, if possible. -1.18 'A Bug's Life" sisil's ass: noun -Cultural equivalent of ?rat's ass" ?I don?t give a sisil?s ass? slim duck: noun -D'Argo's mishearing of "slam dunk" -3.13 "Scratch 'n' Sniff" smoked prongo sinew: noun -A cooked animal preferred by Nebari's. snarking dellot: insult -A disparaging insult, as in "Let us out of here, you snarking dellot!" snurch: verb -To steal or borrow without permission. solar reflective flare wrap: noun -A wrap that protects the wearer from intense light. sonic cowl: noun -A subterranean pit on the Royal Cemetery Planet involved in a rite of passage. Chiana managed to remain in the cowl for more than 15 microts to beat the previous record. -2.3 "Taking The Stone" sonic howl: noun -A device used in one of the Clansmen's rite of passage. The person is suspended upside down between two cement blocks and vibrations are created by humming. -2.3 "Taking The Stone" Sonic Net: noun -A net sustained by the humming sound of a being's voice used to cushion a person's fall. Used by the Clansmen in when dropping into the sonic cowl. Also used by Peacekeepers during aerial combat training. -2.3 "Taking The Stone" "Son of a Hazmot": interjection -A belittling expression. Analogous to 'son of a bitch'. -2.9 "Out Of Their Minds" Spirit Painting: noun -A type of artwork created by Delvians for recreation. The painting captures the true spirit of a being. Zhaan painted Dominar Rygel XVI portrait which, according to Rygel, resembled his most honored ancestor, Rygel the Great. -1.3 "Exodus from Genesis" squag: noun -An intensely hot substance or location. A slang term used in reference to hell. Rygel said "It's hotter than squag!" -1.3 "Exodus from Genesis" stiv: verb To urinate. Sikozu quips "Peacekeeper officer can't even stiv without his troops." Scorpius replies that he can stiv on his own. -1.19 "I-Yensch, You-Yensch" stomata -The yellow tinting on Zhaan's skin, used for the transportation of water. T Tadek: noun -A part strategy part gambling game played on an illuminated board, by moving crystals around with Y-shaped clear rod and building holographic columns. Holograms appear above the game upon completion of certain moves. The object seems to be to make piles of the crystals. A keen sense of bluffing is involved. Rygel claims to be a master player of the game and this appears to not be an idle boast. He played against the Zenetan Pirates and intentionally lost to Kcrackic to misdirect the pirate crew. -1.13 "The Flax" "Taking the Stone": phrase -On the Royal Cemetery Planet, when the Clansmen reach the age of 22 cycles, rather than grow old and deformed by radiation, they deliberately cease the Sonic Howl part way into the leap into the Sonic Cowl which disinigrates the Sonic Net and caused them to hit this rocks below resulting in instantaneous death. This is called "Taking the Stone." -2.3 "Taking The Stone" tankas: noun -Part of D'Argo's physiology. The tentacles on his face. tannot root: noun -A plant grown and harvested on the planet Sykar. Tannot root is edible, although chemicals within the root generally cause the individual to become submissive and unquestioningly compliant. This effect can be averted by the insertion of the rare Skykarian Worm within the anatomy, which consumes the toxins. A small percentage of individuals are naturally immune to the effect of the root. The root also has an interesting effect on Hynerian physiology. Certain chemicals present within the Hynerian digestive system combine with the root to produce an explosive effect - most bodily excretions, sweat, urine and so on, become explosive. It is this latter property of the root that makes it of interest to the Peacekeepers. The root can be processed to create chakan oil, which powers Peacekeeper weaponry. -1.6 "Thank God It's Friday, Again" telemissions: noun -Litigaran term for electronic messages. -2.8 "Dream a Little Dream" temporal dislocation: noun -The result of being exposed to a black hole. It causes the individual to shift back and forth in time. -1.5 "Back and Back and Back to the Future" terleum mollusks: noun -One of the delicacies Rygel enjoyed on the Command Carrier. thoddo: noun -A careless unintelligent person. -While trying to have a heart-to-heart chat with Aeryn, Crichton sits on the control panel causing Moya to yaw violently. "John, you thoddo! I wouldn't have you if the only other option was a drannit" -3.14 "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" Timbala: noun -The holy book of the colonists of Acquara. It was written in ancient Hynerian and chronicled how the people of Acquara came to be left on that planet. Over time, it was embellished upon by the Priestans of Acquara in a selfish attempt to raise their own importance and gain power over the tribe. It also contains star charts and the story of the "Masata." -1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton" tinked: adjective -Slang term used in an expression of disbelief. Chiana said: "Are you tinked?" toeska: noun -Derogatory term as in; ?If those toeskas have left us, after all I've done for them" topographic bioprint: noun -A map dipicting concentrations of different life forms on a planet. Pilot made one of Acquara to pin down Crichton, D'Argo and Rygel's location. -1.14 "Jeremiah Crichton" tralk: noun/adjective -A disparaging slang term, which seems to be slightly versatile in use, but mainly to mean, trollop, slut, or amoral individual. When Aeryn discovered Chiana had taken her prowler, she yelled, "That little tralk!". And on the Royal Cemetery Planet, Chiana says to Crichton that she is his tralk (kneels in front of Crichton) only in his dreams. -2.3 "Taking the Stone" trankass: noun -A derogatory noun, as in "You've killed us all, you trankass." Transit Madness: noun -A possible result of unprotected exposure to space. Aeryn was concerned that Crichton's odd behavior in was due to this because of his experience while at the breakaway Sebacean colony planet. -2.14 "Beware of Dog" trasnik: noun Analogous to "jerk" or "idiot", as in, When apologizing to Chiana, D'Argo says "I know I've been a trasnik.". -3.2 "Suns and Lovers" trat: noun -A foul, unpleasant smelling substance. After being slathered with Ointment of Yuvok, Rygel remarks "smells like trat". -1.8 "That Old Black Magic" "Tre bawk ru fishalto chenias prami bukeko": phrase -D'Argo growled this to Rygel, and Chiana said it meant, "...something about his corpse....and a bodily function." Treblin Side: noun -Refers to one side of a ship, the opposite of Hammond side. Crais told Talyn to turn to his Treblin side to get away from DamBaDa solar flares. -3.14 "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands]" trelkez: noun -A small, bird-like creature with multiple heads. Their brains are considered to be extremely tasty, so there is a direct relationship between the number of heads and the value of the trelkez in question. trelkez should be eaten raw. -1.8 "That Old Black Magic" trellon oil: noun -A sensual stimulant, used to enhance the conjugal experience. Sold by Liko. -1.8 "That Old Black Magic" triple quadra hent: noun -A game move in Tadek. Difficult to set up and implement. tronkan shrill singer: noun Rygel refers to a two-headed one of these, and compares it to the noise of the Paddac Beacon. Tuperadinous Cellulose Tissue: noun -Part of Zhaan's physiology. Twinning: noun -A technology developed by Kaarvok. It replicates beings down to the exact DNA level. -3.6 "Eat Me" U union tattoo: noun -Luxan symbol of courage, honour and loyalty -3.ep# "Name" Ucuz: noun -An extremely hot alien fruit, that looks much like an apple, found on many of the planets in Tormented Space -4.ep# "Name" V Valtek: noun -Sebacean equivalent of "Freeze!?" or "Don't move!" -3.ep# "Name" veen: noun -a Nebari expletive vector gappa: noun -a vector on a spatial grid, defined as by longitude and latitude vigilar: noun -traitor, deviant or double-dealer voojo: noun Akin to "mojo"; as in "Bad voojo." votch: verb -To vomit. "Votched up all my second lunch." W wakket hole: noun -Sebacean slang for mouth -1.ep# "Name" walteran fountain: noun -spectacular, pluming water source -3.ep# "Name" wanta chant: noun -Delvian chant to assist work efficiency -1.ep# "Name" welnitz: noun -expletive utilized by Furlow -1.11 "Till The Blood Runs Clear" X Y yotz: noun -Hynerian expletive -1.1 "Premiere" yave of the yuvo: noun -equivalent of "state of the art" yotzah: exclamation -pleased exclamation y'tal cavity: noun -a Leviathan's very first neural cell, the Y'Tal Cavity is a particularly rich source of high quality Toubray tissue. Once the Y'Tal Cavity has been severed, the Leviathan's Pilot and all its functions will cease to operate -4.1 "Crichton Kicks" Z zacron: noun -unit of measurement used by the Zenetan Pirates -1.13 "The Flax" zannet: noun -personal insult indicating treachery, possibly Sebacean in origin -2.ep# "Name" zelka: noun -red alert, an emergency indicator -2.ep# "Name" zangblats: noun -curse word, equivalent of "dammit", "phooey" -3.ep# "Name" zy-limbron: noun -Banik term for limbo or purgatory -3.ep# "Name" Category:FarscapeCategory:Slang